


[Art] Light Reading

by PurpleAlmonds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Inspired by John Singer Sargent, The Magnus Archives (Cameo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAlmonds/pseuds/PurpleAlmonds
Summary: My entry for the To the World - Good Omens Anniversary Exchange fulfilling curtaincall's Ineffable Wives request!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: To The World - Good Omens Anniversary Exchange





	[Art] Light Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/93881943@N03/49900592857/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://purplealmonds.tumblr.com/post/619519776456359936/my-entry-for-the-to-the-world-good-omens) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplealmonds/status/1266619014203076609?s=20)


End file.
